


All In

by jaszyfanficlover



Series: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes One-Shots [1]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, Realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaszyfanficlover/pseuds/jaszyfanficlover
Summary: Just a little one shot of Mandy/Jason. It does reference to 3x20.
Relationships: Mandy Ellis & Jason Hayes, Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes
Series: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982233
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> So I am still going to write on my main story but I have some ideas of one shots floating around in my brain lol. I hope you guys enjoy them. I’ll try to update as much as I can.

It was down to the last week of deployment. They had gotten the leader of Tahara just a few days ago. It was a close one for everyone involved including Jason. 

They say when you’re facing death you see your life flash before your eyes. For Jason, sure he had seen it but he never really felt that fear of dying sometimes as well. He was all in with the team and fought this war for his brothers and country. All of it would be worth it even if it meant his life being sacrificed as a result. So why when they were on their last mission and Jason caught a bullet in his vest did his life flash before him?

He saw Alana and the kids smiling back at him. Moments in time with his family both before and after everything went to hell. He saw his brothers and all the memories they had made both on and off the battle field. He saw those who had fallen before him. The last one however was new. 

Amanda Ellis had been a part of his life for a while but the last few years seemed different. She was his saving grace when things were going to hell. She was the one anchor in his life that kept him from floating out to sea. Whether she served as a form of a therapist, friend, lover, or now a girlfriend, she was the one constant in his life that never held back what the reality was.

In that brief moment of trying to regain his breath after being shot at he saw her. The soft yet determined eyes telling him to fight like hell because we’re never out of the fight. She once told him that he was one of the best operators she’d ever seen adapt to any situation and if he chose to he could do the same outside of Bravo team.

Sure the relationship the two had started in the last couple weeks was new but if he was honest with himself it was a long time coming. In every other instance both sought each other out just for comfort and were too afraid to commit much further. She accepted that he was all in with Bravo but she also made him think and want to be more than just Bravo 1.

So he got up and fought like hell because he needed to get back to her. He needed to tell her that he was all in with her. This was different from Natalie. This wasn’t about fixing him or adjusting to being with someone who was a Seal. They both knew each other’s jobs and the cost of making the decisions they made. Both new they should talk about the tough times and pain they both felt. Between Mandy and Jason it seemed natural. They both gaged each other of when to push and when not to.

After the battle was over and they arrived back on base Jason looked up as they unloaded. He looked up as he took off his helmet and saw Mandy off in the distance release a breath at seeing him in one piece. As the guys congratulated each other Jason slipped away towards Mandy. Once he got to Mandy he pulled her around the corner of a building.

“Jason-,” Mandy began but was cut off by Jason passionately kissing her lips. Naturally Mandy’s hands came up to cup both sides of his head and Jason leaned back and leaned his forehead against hers.

“You once told me you had to be all in,” Jason stated. “I’m all in with you. I know it’s quick and we started this whole thing in the middle of a war zone but I’m all in. I want more than just Bravo. I can’t promise I’m good at any of this and that I won’t mess up and-,” Jason went on.

“It’s okay. Not like I’m perfect either,” Mandy cut him off. “I’m all in too.”

“That’s good,” Jason chuckled as he leaned in for another kiss.

“We should go debrief,” Mandy said as Jason took a step back holding her hand.

They smiled at each other and knew that things were going to be okay as long as they had each other. They’d get through anything life through at them.


End file.
